Cancer is a malignant neoplasm, is a broad group of various diseases, all involving unregulated cell growth. In 2007, cancer caused about 13% of all human deaths worldwide (7.9 million). Rates are rising as more people live to an old age and as mass lifestyle changes occur in the developing world.
Particularly, Chronic Lymphocytic Leukemia (CLL) is the most common adult leukemia in the Western countries and is characterized by a progressive accumulation of monoclonal CD5+ B-lymphocytes in the peripheral blood, bone marrow, and secondary lymphoid organs. The resulting congestion leads to the progressive failure of the immune and hematopoietic systems. High-risk hallmarks predictive of CLL progression include the cytogenetic features' mutation/deletion of 17p13 (TP53) and 11q22-q23 (ATM), IGHV unmutated status, high expression of ZAP70, CD38, soluble CD23 increase and the currently studied and not still validated mutations in NOTCH1, MYD88, BIRC3, XPO1, KLHL6, SF3B1, and POT1 genes [Gribben J G, 2010; Lanasa M C, 2010 and Chiorazzi N. et al., 2005]. Patients with dysfunction relevant to ATM and TP53 genes have the poorest prognosis requiring specific aggressive therapy including allogenic stem cell transplantation [Pospisilova N, 2012]. The characteristics of CLL are: (i) Incurable, as all patients will eventually relapse, underscoring a resistance of the disease to current treatment options. (ii) Very heterogeneous disease in terms of response to the—yet non-optimal—existing treatments. (iii) Drug resistance remains a major cause of treatment failure in CLL and its inevitable fate due to the prolonged natural course of the disease and the repeated treatments, creating a relevant social and health problem. (iv) Mainly affects elderly people and is considered a paradigmatic example of most age-related cancers. (v) Robust and specific markers predictive of response to treatment are still lacking, though urgently needed in order to implement risk-adapted, personalized treatment and maximize clinical benefit while minimizing costs.
Even though the direct cause for the development of this malignancy is not fully understood, it is now well demonstrated that CLL represents a perfect example of a human malignancy caused by an imbalance between proliferation and Programmed Cell Death (PCD) [Chiorazzi N, 2007]. Thus, a better understanding of PCD mechanisms regulating the lifespan of the leukemic CLL cells should provide key advances for therapeutic interventions in this leukemia.
PCD is a self-destruction process characterized by stereotyped ultrastructural changes including mitochondrial alterations, condensation of the nucleus and cytoplasm, membrane blebbing and external display of phosphatidylserine. Intense research performed in the last decade has identified a multitude of enzymes and other regulatory proteins involved in the modulation of PCD. These studies conclude that, in most cases, PCD occurs when a family of cysteine proteases, known as caspases, is activated. Since the induction of apoptosis through the use of caspase activators may theoretically constitute a treatment for cancer, the initial pro-apoptotic anti-cancer trials have focused on caspase activity. Unfortunately, most of these studies are still in preclinical development because of their low efficacy. In part, this may be due to the fact that PCD can proceed even when the caspase cascade is blocked. This fact has revealed the existence of an alternative pathway defined as caspase-independent. A comprehensive analysis of caspase-independent PCD pathways offers therefore a new challenge in the design of therapeutic strategies against CLL and other neoplastic diseases.
As indicated above, drug resistance remains a major cause of treatment failure in CLL. In fact, current therapies are responsible for several side effects, increasing the occurrence of treatment-related disabilities that may ultimately affect the well-being, if not the survival rate, of most patients. Until now, the goal of therapy has been to maintain the best quality of life and start treatment only when patients became symptomatic from their disease. For the majority of patients this means following a “wait-and-see” approach to determine the rate of progression of the disease and assess the development of symptoms. Initial treatments for CLL patients have included either a nucleosid analog (Fludarabine) or an alkylating agent (Chlorambucil). This initial approach has been improved by combination regimens such as fludarabine and cyclophosphamide (FC), or more recently by the addition of rituximab to FC (FCR treatment) that is now accepted as the standard front-line therapy. Alternative treatments have been developed for resistant patients or in relapse such as bendamustine, proteasome inhibitors, or monoclonal antibodies (anti-CD52, optimized anti-CD20, anti-CD23, etc.).
Concerning the current clinical trials, the more relevant are the use of monoclonal antibodies (GA101, lumiliximab, lucatumumab), BH3 mimetics (obatoclax, ABT-263), cyclin-dependent kinase inhibitors (flavopiridol, SNS-032), Lyn-kinase inhibitors (dasatinib, bafetinib), hypomethylating agents (azacytidine, decitabine), histone deacetylase inhibitors (parobinastat), purine analogs (8-chloroadenosine, forodesine), and small modular immunopharmaceuticals (TRU-016). Molecules inhibiting downstream signaling after B-cell receptor ligation are novel oral agents interacting at different targets including phosphatidylinositol 3-kinase inhibitors (CAL-101), Bruton's tyrosine kinase (BTK) (PCI-32765), and Spleen Tyrosine Kinase (SYK)-inhibitors (fostamitinib).
Most of the above-described chemotherapeutic treatments induce cytotoxicity via a caspase-dependent mechanism (see above, page 2) with a quite variable outcome, with many patients having a positive reaction whereas others remain refractory (15-25% of CLL patients become refractory during the course of the disease). Indeed, as leukemic B cells present molecular defects that make them particularly resistant to the caspase-dependent PCD pathway (p53 inactivation, overexpression of anti-apoptotic proteins, such as Mcl-1 or Bcl-2), a significant group of CLL patients are refractory to the current chemotherapeutic treatments. For that reason, the introduction of new drugs that induce PCD via alternative caspase-independent PCD pathways could provide new means of improving the current therapeutic strategies used in CLL treatment.
The CD47 receptor is a widely expressed member of the immunoglobulin (Ig) superfamily, functioning both as a receptor for thrombospondin-1 (TSP-1) and as a ligand for the transmembrane signal regulatory proteins SIRPα and γ [Brown E J et al., 2001]. These molecules regulate various biological phenomena in the immune system, including platelet activation, leukocyte migration, macrophage multinucleation, and PCD. Neither SIRPα nor SIRPγ has been implicated in CD47-induced PCD in contrast to TSP-1, which has been shown to bind CD47 specifically via its COOH-terminal cell-binding domain. Many cancers appear to upregulate CD47 as a mechanism of immune evasion and recent work showed that CD47 is a prognostic factor and a potential therapeutic target in different types of Non-Hodgkin Lymphomas (NHL), including CLL [Edris, B et al., 2012; Willingham, S. B et al., 2012; Chao, M. P et al., 2010; Jaiswal, S et al., 2009 and Chao, M. P et al., 2011]. The inventors and others have recently demonstrated that CD47 ligation, by an immobilized anti-CD47 mAb (not by a soluble anti-CD47), induces caspase-independent PCD, even in CLL cells from refractory patients [Mateo V et al., 1999; Roue G et al., 2003; Barbier S et al., 2009; Merle-Beral H et al., 2009; Bras M et al., 2007; Mateo V et al., 2002].